


When to Tell Your Significant Other That You Can Stick to Walls

by slightly_salty_ace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Secret Identity, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter have been going steady for almost a year now. Maybe it's about time that Peter lets Wade in on his biggest secret? He meant to do it a long time ago, but sometimes life just gets in the way. Sometimes life just likes to say "fuck you" while pointing a gun in your face. </p><p>Peter didn't mean for his life to get this out of control. He also didn't mean to drag his boyfriend through literal hell with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welp

Wade Wilson was awoken by a tapping on the window. He looked over to see Spider-man clinging to the outside of the glass. The web-slinger waved and pointed at the lock on the window. Jumping out of bed, Wade rushed over and unlocked the window. Spider-man pushed the window up and slipped inside the room.

"Dude. I don't mind you dropping by, like, seriously, this is awesome. But it's also like-" Wade glanced at the digital clock by his TV, "three AM."

"I know. Sorry, patrol was just really rough tonight, and my apartment is all the way across town. Would it be alright if I crash here for a few hours?" Spider-man scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Of course! Anything for my best bud!" Wade kissed the smaller man's forehead.

"'Best buds' don't kiss each other, Wade." Spider-man was extremely thankful that his mask hid his blushing face.

"Oh, right!" Wade moved away, "here." He tossed Spider-man a pillow and blanket. "You know where the couch is. Unless you'd rather sleep in the bed. I'm cool with taking the couch-"

"The couch is fine!" Spider-man said quickly. He ducked past Wade and into the living room. Wade's apartment was rather large and filled with clutter. The arachnid curled up on the couch, but not before pushing several guns off. Sleep overtook him almost instantly.

Spider-man was gone by the time Wade woke up the next morning. The blanket was folded neatly on the couch.

"Little shit left without saying goodbye...rude," Wade huffed. "And he left the window open!" The mercenary marched across the room and slammed the window shut.

* * *

Peter Parker yawned and stretched. He twisted around, popping his back. Opening his laptop, Peter got to work on an essay for his college bio class. The coffee shop Peter was in had been busy for the last few hours, but the rush had passed, and Peter was now able to focus on his assignment. He jumped when a pair of muscular arms suddenly circled around him.

"Sorry, babe. Did I scare you?" Wade kissed Peter's cheek.

"No," Peter lied. Wade started to pull away, but Peter grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him back for a kiss on the lips. "Morning."

Wade smiled as he took the seat across from his boyfriend.

Peter yawned and turned the brightness down on his computer.

"Dude, you look awful, you okay?" Wade's usually cheerful voice was filled with worry. He reached across the table and brushed his hand over Peter's.

"I'm fine. Just a rough night," the smaller man shrugged. He shifted around in his chair and went back to typing.

"Rough?" Wade still looked concerned.

"Yeah, rough."

"Like, long night at the Bugle rough, or BDSM rough?" The corners of Wade's lips twitched, a slightly smirk starting to appear on his face. "Ow! Hey, no need to kick me! I was just asking."

"I just didn't sleep very well, is all. What about you? Anything eventful happen?" Peter looked up from his laptop.

"You're not gonna believe this..." Wade leaned across the table and lowered his voice, "Spider-man stopped by my apartment last night."

"Really?" Peter pretended to look surprised. He hadn't told his boyfriend about his secret identity...yet. In all fairness, though, Wade hadn't told Peter about his own double life yet. He only reason he knew who Wade really was is because Deadpool constantly talked about his boyfriend when he and Spider-man teamed up. That and the fact that Deadpool straight up told Spider-man that his name was Wade Wilson. "What for?"

"He needed a place to crash," Wade said. "We're like best buds, ya'know? Best friends five ever," He held up his hand.

"So you know who he really is?" Peter tensed.

Wade leaned back and put a hand on his chin. "Nope. Little shit won't tell me shit. Never even seen his face. But I gotta say, he sounds awfully familiar. Maybe we went to high school together?"

Peter allowed himself to relax, "maybe..."

"You know what's really weird?"

"Huh?"

"I don't think I ever told him my address." Before Peter could say anything, Wade continued, "wait. There was this one time that he got stabbed, and I took him back to my place to patch him up. So I guess he does know where I live. I'm gonna go get a coffee, you want anything, babe?"

"No thanks, I've had enough already," Peter gave his partner a soft smile, "thank you, though." Wade nodded and skipped across the coffee shop. Peter's hand ghosted over his side.

_"HANG ON, SPIDEY!" Deadpool's voice boomed like thunder. Spider-man pried open his eyes, only to find that someone had laid him in the back seat of a car. His side felt like it was on fire. And something warm and wet was soaking his shirt. "Are you awake back there?! You gotta stay awake, bro!!" Deadpool yelled from the driver's seat._

_"O...Okay..." Spider-man breathed out. At first, he didn't think Deadpool had heard him, but then the mercenary spoke._

_"Good. Just keep talking. Keep talking so I know you're awake." Deadpool reached back and held his hand out for Spider-man to take. Spider-man did so._

_"It hurts," Spider-man whispered. It was dark out. Every few seconds the interior of the car was lit up by passing street lights. Was it raining? Or was his vision just blurry? He tried to focus on the man in the front seat but was unable to do so. They hit a pothole, sending a fresh wave of pain through the arachnid._

_"Shh...Shh...I know. I know. Just a few more minutes and we'll be somewhere safe. Then I'll patch you up, okay?" Deadpool seemed to be assuring himself more than the man bleeding out in his back seat._

_"Hard to...keep talking...when...you're doing so...much...of it..." Spider-man cracked a small smile._

_"I talk when I'm nervous. Sue me."_

_"You talk...no matter...the...situation..." Spider-man gave Deadpool's hand a weak squeeze._

"Earth to Pete! Hey, nerd!"

Peter jolted back into reality when he noticed Wade's hand waving in front of his face. "Sorry..."

Wade closed Peter's laptop and slipped it into Peter's backpack.

"Hey! I was working on something!" Peter made a move to pull it back out, but Wade put a hand on his arm. 

"Peter. You're exhausted. Let me take you home." Wade put on Peter's backpack. Coffee in one hand, he held out the other to his partner.

"Fine." Peter accepted Wade's hand.

Once out of the coffee shop, Peter and Wade were met with an unnerving scene. Terrified screams rippled throughout the streets. Traffic had come to an abrupt stop and civilians were running past them.

"What's everyone running from?" Wade looked around in confusion. Gunshots answered his question.

"That doesn't sound good..." Peter yanked his hand free and took off in the direction of the gunfire.

"Hey! Let the police handle this, you idiot!" Wade lunged forward, grabbing Peter by the hood of his jacket. Peter easily slipped out of the jacket and kept running. "SON OF A BITCH." Flinging the jacket to the side, Wade sprinted after his boyfriend. "OUTTA MY WAY." Wade roughly pushed people aside, "Oof!" Someone ran into him at full speed, sending him sprawling on his back. By the time Wade had gotten to his feet, he had lost sight of Peter. "Always gotta play the hero, huh?" Wade broke into a run again.

_**BOOM** _

A yellow light engulfed Wade's vision. Followed by darkness. Once again, he found himself lying on his back. The once blue sky was covered by thick black smoke. Wade forced himself to roll onto his side, facing the direction of the explosion. Flames had completely eaten away at one building and were lapping at the buildings and cars surrounding it. Sirens wailed. People screamed. Someone was making their way out of the smoke, heading straight for Wade. Wade propped himself up on one arm, "P-Peter?" The man's frame looked very familiar. "Peter!" He cried out. "Thank Odin you-wait...you're not Peter...well fuck-a-doodle-doo..."

The man pointed a gun between Wade's eyes. He pulled the trigger without hesitation.


	2. Confusion

_**THWIP** _

The gun snapped out of the man's hand, sailing through the air on a strand of webbing. Spider-man caught it and snapped it in two. Even with the mask, Wade could tell the arachnid was angry.

"First, you hold people, hostage. Then you blow up the best pizza joint in town. Then you try to actually kill someone? I can let the pizza thing slide, but I won't stand for murder." Spider-man lunged for the gunman. The man tried to defend himself but was no match for Spider-man's strength and reflexes. He only lasted a minute before he was trapped in a cocoon of webbing.

Wade scrambled to his feet and darted past them, heading straight for the burning building.

"Stop! It's not safe!" Spider-man used a web to haul Wade back.

"I gotta find my boyfriend!" Wade looked back at him, his eyes desperate.

"No time! GO!" Spider-man shoved Wade in the opposite direction of the fray.

"What the hell do you mean there's no time?! Peter could be in danger!" Wade's voice was steadily rising.

Spider-man let out a heavy sigh, "Deadpool."

"What?"

"You're always talking about how you want to be a hero. Now's your chance to be one."

"By saving Peter-"

"No. By saving everyone else. Help the police evacuate the area. Help the injured. If you're not going to leave then at least do something useful. If I see Peter, I'll send him your way. Okay?"

Wade looked around them, eyes wide as if seeing the chaos for the first time. "Okay. I can do that. I think." Wade took his Deadpool mask out of his back pocket and slipped it on. "Heroes!" He held his hand up for a high-five.

Spider-man nodded once before running off.

"You're just gonna leave me hanging, bro?!" Deadpool waved his hand around.

The next several hours were madness. Deadpool really wasn't much help when it came to getting people to safety. Mostly because the only person he truly cared about helping was Peter. But the scrawny man was nowhere to be found.

Thankfully, the fire department was able to get to flames under control before the spread to other buildings. Meanwhile, Spider-man had chased the bombers halfway across queens.

"I've just about run out of patience with you people!" He landed atop their vehicle. "What was the point of blowing up the building? Hurting all those people?" He tapped on the sunroof, "mind opening up so we can chat?" The web-slinger suddenly jumped back, narrowly avoiding a bullet to the head. "communication is the key, fellas!" Spider-man punched through the driver's window. He had knocked the driver unconscious in the process. Moving fast, he grabbed the wheel and steered the car onto a sidewalk. It came to an abrupt stop thanks to a brick wall. "What the?"

There was only one man in the car. The driver. Spider-man had been sure there had been at least two others. How had they slipped out without him knowing?

"Shit. Shit. Shit." The wall-crawler webbed up the driver and scanned the street for any signs of the other two criminals. The street was empty. Everything was silent, save for a dog barking in the distance.

_**BANG** _

Spider-man side stepped. A bullet grazed his lower leg. A warning shot. Someone didn't want him hanging around.

"Do you have a warrant for the firearm, Mister? Or Madam?" Spider-man called out, taking a defensive stance. His spider sense went off, and right as he was about to dodge, something very large slammed into him.

Deadpool.

The two men were sent flailing on the ground as a rain of bullets shattered the remaining car windows. The driver was killed instantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Spider-man hissed, shoving his partner off.

"Saving that pretty little ass of yours!" Deadpool stood and pushed the arachnid behind him. "Introducing the human shield, Deadpool! Hey! I'm trying to be a hero, here! don't run away from me!"

"Go be a hero somewhere else. Like back at where this whole mess started." Spider-man had used a web to propel himself up the side of a building. He was now perched several stories up, surveying the area.

"The cops have it handled. You're a sitting goose up there! Get down, you idiot!"

Spider-man shook his head, "my spider sense is quiet. Whoever was shooting at us is gone."

Deadpool crept into the alleyway the gunfire had come from. It was empty. "Guess so. And I'm also guessing you didn't happen to see Peter anywhere?"

"I did. I sent him home."

"You said you'd send him to me."

Spider-man shrugged, "change of plans."

"Jackass," Deadpool crossed his arms.

"I sent him away from the danger. He's okay, I promise."

* * *

There was a knocking on the door of Peter's apartment, followed by, "Peter?"

"Be right there!" Peter called. He frowned at the area just above his ankle. The bullet had gotten him pretty good. He had just managed to stop the bleeding a minute earlier. His bathtub was covered in blood from cleaning the wound. As was the white tile floor. Peter poked his head out of the bathroom and yelled, "let yourself in! I'm in the pot!" He then quickly ducked back in and locked the door, getting to work on cleaning up the crime scene in his bathroom.

Heavy footsteps echoed on the wooden floor as Wade made his way across the small apartment. He came to a halt outside the bathroom door. "Are you okay, babe?"

"Define 'okay'."

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah. I'm fine. You worry too much, Wade." Peter slipped out of the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind him. He was immediately pulled into Wade's strong arms.

"I wouldn't have to worry if you didn't run head first into burning buildings," Wade kissed the top of Peter's head.

Wade ended up staying the night. Something that rarely happened. The larger man had fallen asleep in Peter's bed before Peter could tell him to go home. As frustrating as it was, Peter couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. He was sleeping so peacefully. It was adorable. The web-slinger changed into more comfortable clothes and slipped into bed next to the mercenary.

"Goodnight, lovely." Peter softly kissed Wade on the cheek before snuggling up to him.

"'Night, nerd," Wade smirked, eyes still closed.

"Did I wake you?" Peter propped himself up on one arm, only to be yanked into a tight embrace.

"No. I pretended to be asleep so I would have an excuse to snuggle you," Wade hummed.

Peter chuckled and relaxed into Wade's arms. "You could've just asked, ya know." 


	3. Expect the unexpected

Peter yawned. He had been awoken by a thunderstorm a few hours ago. His boyfriend was still half asleep, sprawled out on top of Peter. Wade grumbled something in his sleep and hid his face in Peter's neck. The arachnid smiled as he rubbed loving circles into Wade's back.

"Peter..."

"Hm?" Peter raised his head slightly.

"Don't lie to me."

The blood drained from Peter's face, "what are you on about, now?"

"You ate the last cookie, didn't you?" Wade shifted around and draped an arm over Peter's face. Peter let out a heavy sigh when he realized the larger man was just talking in his sleep again.

Peter reached out to the police scanner on his nightstand. He flicked in on but kept the volume low.

"Why do you have that thing, anyway?" Wade asked, opening his eyes a fraction.

"Reasons," Peter shrugged. "Go back to sleep."

Wade rolled off of his partner, "do you work today?"

"Yeah."

"Stark still giving you trouble?" Wade sat up and stretched. "I can't believe he thought you were Spider-man. Pisses me off."

"Really? I took it as a compliment," Peter said as he fiddled with the settings on his police scanner.

"I'm not pissed that he thought you were a bad ass super hero. I'm pissed that he forced you to take all those tests. He made you uncomfortable and-"

"And he apologized for it. Besides, I consented to everything he did. It's okay, Wade." Peter sat up and cupped Wade's face with one hand. "Really."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I need to get going, Stark has big plans for today. Or so he says," Peter slipped out of bed and made his way for the shower.

Wade jumped up, "I'll make breakfast!" He took off for the kitchen before Peter could protest.

* * *

"Morning, Mr. Stark," Peter greeted as he strode into the lab.

Tony just grunted, not looking up from his computer. "I thought I told you to call me 'Tony'."

"Sure thing, Tin Man."

Tony's eyes flicked in Peter's direction. "Did you bring your suit?"

"Yeah. I always have it on me." Peter tugged the collar of his shirt down, exposing a small bit on the Spider-man suit beneath.

"Good. Put the mask on. The others will be here any minute."

"What others?"

"The Avengers," Tony clarified. "Capsicle thinks it's about time we made Spider-man an Avenger. I told him you'd be here."

Peter's eyes widened, "y-you didn't tell them about my secret identity, did you?! You promised you'd keep it to yourself!"

"I didn't tell anybody anything. So put the mask on before you out yourself, kid!"

Peter took his mask out of his back pocket, fumbling with it for a minute before slipping it on. He made quick work of taking off his civilian clothes and putting on the gloves and boots that completed the Spider-man look.

Footsteps echoed outside the lab doors. Thor's voice boomed as spoke to his fellow Avengers. Peter couldn't quite make out what the Asgardian was saying, but he could clearly hear Hawk Eye complaining about it.

"I don't care what the instructions on the bag said, you didn't need to blow up the goddamn microwave!"

"Big guy just wanted popcorn. Let him be." Falcon defended Thor.

"How am I supposed to reheat my leftover Chinese?" Hawk Eye huffed.

"I don't know, Clint, maybe you could use the five hundred other microwaves in this building." Captain America spoke. The Captain America. Spider-man was about to meet Captain America. Hell, he was about to be on a team with Captain America. Sure, the two had met in battle before. Fought alongside each other countless times. Yet, they had never really talked.

"I can reheat the leftover food for you, Eye of Hawk-"

"No, no, no! Last time you tried that you made the noodles explode!" Clint shot him down immediately.

"You're being so..." Black Widow's voice trailer up.

"What, Nat? I'm being what?"

"Petty." Scarlet Witch finished.

"Everyone be quiet. This is important," Captain America ordered as he held one of the lab doors open. The team flooded into the room. Peter tried to back into the shadows, but Tony walked up behind him and shoved him towards the Avengers.

"Man of Spiders!" A huge smiled spread across Thor's face. "It is an honor to meet you outside of battle! You are just as small as I remember!"

Hawk Eye snorted at that.

"I have yet to meet your acquaintance, Spider-man. I am pleased to meet the man Mr. Stark speaks so highly of." The Vision stepped forward, holding out a hand for Spider-man to shake. The web-slinger did so.

"You're a hard guy to get ahold of, ya know that?" Falcon crossed his arms. "How'd Stark manage to get you to come here?"

"Tony's an old friend of mine. He knows how to get ahold of me." Spider-man lied through gritted teeth. He hated lying. Hated it with a passion. And he seemed to be doing to more and more these days. It was like high school all over again.

The rest of the team swarmed around him, offering him warm greetings. Everyone except for Captain America, who hung back, staring at the vigilante. He knew. He knew Spider-man was lying. The soldier's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Well, Captain, I believe you had something you wanted to ask Spider-man?" Tony looped an arm around the Captain's shoulders.

"More of a discussion than a question." Steve removed his helmet and set it on a table, along with his shield. "Listen, son. I'm sure Tony has already let you know that we want you to become an Avenger. We've been keeping an eye on you for a few months now. And we all agree that you're ready."

"R-really? Wow..." Spider-man's jaw dropped open. He was having trouble processing all of this.

"Really. Let's go to the conference room, so we can work out the details." Captain America smiled softly.

* * *

  
"YAHOOOOOOO!!!!" Spider-man bellowed as he flung himself high above the skyline. He let himself freefall for several feet, catching himself on a web line at the last minute.

He was an Avenger. An official, honest to god Avenger. And he couldn't be happier.

He launched himself into the air once more, this time landing on the side of a building. Quickly, he scaled the wall and crouched atop a gargoyle. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Wade-

Spider-man froze. He couldn't tell Wade. Wade didn't know he was Spider-man. Crap. Spider-man would be moving into Stark Tower soon. He could easily make up a lie about Stark giving him an apartment so that he could work longer hours in the lab. Another lie. One more thing to add to Peter's guilt. Fantastic.

"I have to tell him..." Spider-man whispered. He loved Wade with all his heart. He trusted Wade with his life. Hell, he even trusted Wade with the lives of Aunt May, and his best friend, Mary Jane. He truly believed Wade was "the one". But what if he wasn't? They'd only known each other for about two years. What if they broke up? That would mean a very powerful mercenary with a lot of connections would be able to sell Spider-man's biggest secret with the snap of his fingers.

Spider-man shivered, not liking to think about Wade like that. Because Wade Wilson wasn't like that. Was he? Spider-man dropped his head in his hands.

Spider-man took a deep breath and stood up. "He loves me...I have to trust him with this..."

Something beeped in his ear, startling him. "What the fu-oh..." It was the communicator Captain America had given him.

"Spider-man. Are you there?" The Avenger spoke softly.

Spider-man put two fingers to his ear, switching on his mic. "President."

"We've been assigned a new mission and will be having a meeting on it in one hour. Wrap up your patrol and come home. We really need your street knowledge for this mission."

"yes, sir. Can I ask what this missions about or do I have to wait for the meeting?"

Steve hesitated before answering, "I can't tell you the details over the comms. But if you must know, Director Fury wants us to capture a mercenary by the name of Deadpool."

 

* * *

**_Meanwhile:_ **

Deadpool sat alone in his apartment, staring blankly at his cell phone. He had just been offered a new job. A new job that was going to pay him five million dollars. FIVE MILLION. Just to off a certain vigilante with a spider obsession.

The only problem was that Spider-man was Deadpool's friend. Although, the money was quite tempting...

"Nope. Nope. Nope. I only un-alive the bad people. Spider-man's not a bad person." Deadpool was about to turn off his phone when a new message popped up.

_"WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE."_

A cruel smile caused Deadpool's mask to crinkle. "I can do that."


	4. Bad life choices

"Spider-man!" Steve called, making said man jump, and the people around him snicker. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"No, sorry..."

Steve sighed, "I asked if you had any information on Deadpool's whereabouts."

"Last month I got stabbed on patrol. He helped patch me up. I haven't seen him since." Spider-man answered. Deadpool, Wade Wilson, was about to be arrested. Spider-man was about to arrest his own boyfriend. He felt as though he was going to be sick.

"He's lying," Natasha's head shot up.

"I thought you said we could trust this kid, Tony." Rhodey shot Tony a look.

"I did. Why are you lying, Spider-man?"

"I'm not!" Spider-man jumped to his feet, "listen...I know Wade-uh, Deadpool. My best friend is dating him...he just doesn't know his boyfriend has a homicidal alter ego."

"But you do," Steve leaned forward.

"Yes," Spider-man sat back down and put his head in his hands. "My friend knows who I am. It'd destroy him if I went through with this mission."

"There are lives at stake here, son. Sometimes you have to sacrifice friendship in order to save lives," Steve reminded, although the look in his eyes showed that he understood Spider-man's feelings.

"I know. I'll tell you where he is, but don't expect me to go with you."

* * *

  
Spider-man left the meeting as soon as he had given the avengers Wade's address. Actually, he had given them Peter Parker's address in order to buy time. "This is a mess...a big, shitty mess..." He took out his phone and called his partner.

The other didn't pick up.

"WADE. You need to get out of town! Like, right NOW. I'll call you back later and catch up to you. I know you're Deadpool, Wade. Mr. Stark knows who you are too, and he's coming for you. So go!!" Spider-man landed atop an apartment building once he had left his message. "Damnit...what am I doing? I should be helping the Avengers...not Wade...GODDAMIT, WADE. Why did I have to fall in love with you?!" Spider-man threw his phone across the rooftop. He had made a special case for it in case he dropped it while web slinging, so chucking it across the roof hardly scratched it. He was so upset, though, he was kind of hoping it would shatter into a million pieces. Spider-man crouched down next to the phone and poked at it, contemplating what to do. Eventually, he got up and paced the rooftop.

**_BANG_ **

A bullet sailed through the air, inches away from Spider-man's nose. The arachnid jumped back into the shadows, taking a defensive stance.

"Spiiiidddeeey...oh, spiiiidddeeeey. Come out come out, wherever you are..." Deadpool called from the rooftop of the neighboring building.

"There are better ways to get my attention, Deadpool." Spider-man stepped out into the light. The setting sun reflected off the lenses of his mask.

"I know. But listen to this; there's a bounty out for your head."

"When isn't there?" Spider-man crossed his arms.

"It's five million dollars. Dead or alive."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just wanted you to know why I'm going to take you out." Deadpool pointed his gun at Spider-man's head.

Spider-man took several steps back, "w-what? B-but...we're friends, you can't..."

"I put a lot of thought into this, Spidey. Peter's my only true friend. Well, besides maybe Bob. Or wolverine."

"Wolverine doesn't like you," Spider-man held up his hands, "I do. I care about you more than you could ever know, Deadpool. Please, don't do this." His spider sense was screaming at him to run. Jump back, duck, anything to get out of the way of a bullet Spider-man knew was coming. His heart told him otherwise. Deadpool wouldn't hurt Spider-man...right? Deadpool had saved the vigilante's life just last month. It didn't make any since- _ **BANG**_

Spider-man howled in agony and doubled over. "Y-you shot me! Oh god, you actually shot me!!" The arachnid grabbed his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. The bullet had gone clean through, ripping apart his shoulder and breaking his collar bone. "Oh god, oh god..." Spider-man gasped out, his eyes wide in pain.


	5. Escape

Deadpool lowered the gun and stared blankly at the wounded man before him. When Spider-man screamed, something inside the mercenary shattered. He leaped over the narrow gap between the buildings and hurried over to the vigilante.

"STAY BACK." Spider-man scrambled to his feet, one hand still gripping his shoulder. Deadpool ignored him and kept running straight for him. Spider-man turned on heel and took off on a web. "ARGH." He cried out when the forced of the swing strained his broken collar bone. A wave of dizziness caused him to let go of the web. He fell on his back in a dumpster below. Looking up, Spider-man saw his attacker leaning over the roof. _This is it..._ he thought,  _this is where Spider-man dies. At the hands of his partner..._

But Deadpool made no attempt to shoot the fallen hero. He just stared.

Spider-man rolled over and tried to haul himself out of the dumpster. It took a few tried before he managed to flip over into a puddle on the ground. "Started from the bottom...somehow got lower..." he chuckled to himself. Spider-man closed his eyes, in too much pain to do anything else.

"I shouldn't have done that..."

Spider-man's eyes snapped open at the sound of Deadpool's voice. The mercenary was kneeling next to him. Deadpool reached out, only for Spider-man to shy away. "Don't..."

"Shhh...let me help." He tore away the fabric on Spider-man's shoulder. "Shit...shit. Shit. How do you take care of a bullet wound? It's been too long since I've had to deal with one that didn't heal right away."

"I can fix it myself." Spider-man slapped Deadpool's hands away.

"You said the same thing when you got stabbed. And nearly bled to death. Please. Let me help you..." Deadpool slipped a hand behind Spider-man's neck, lifting his head out of the murky water.

"Why? You were trying to kill me a minute ago."

"I made a mistake. A big fucking mistake. I forgot how much you meant to me. I'm sorry, Spidey..." Deadpool hung his head.

Spider-man was silent for several minutes.

"Spidey?" Deadpool whispered, fearing the worst.

"Don't expect me to forgive your sorry ass. Just get me somewhere where I can patch myself up." Spider-man grumbled.

"I can do that!" Deadpool scooped the arachnid into his arms and stood up. "Where too?"

"Avengers tower."

* * *

  
"I-I can explain..." Deadpool trailed off, intimidated by the group of super humans circled around him.

"You shot Spider-man. What more is there to explain?" Iron Man growled, his voice cold and metallic.

"Uh...it was an accident...?" Deadpool tightened his grip on the injured man in his arms.

"Bullshit." Spider-man wheezed.

"You're awake?!" Deadpool jolted.

"I was never asleep. Put me down," Spider-man demanded.

"Why did you shoot him?" Black Widow hissed next to Deadpool. She held a gun to his temple. Most of the Avengers were holding some kind of weapon to him.

Deadpool took a deep breath. "I made a mistake. I brought him here to try and fix things, though."

Steve lowered his shield and stepped forward, arms out, "give him to me."

Deadpool nodded and handed Spider-man over.

"Mr. Wilson. While Spider-man receives treatment, we ask you to come with us." The Vision spoke up.

Iron Man cut in, "no, no. Not asking. Telling. We have orders to capture you and take you to SHIELD."

"I can't do that! I have a date with my man tonight," Deadpool put his hands on his hips, "he'll be pissed if I get put in jail on date night."

Spider-man made a growling noise and mumbled something that sounded like, "no shit". No one paid any attention to him, though.

"Tough." Iron Man pointed a repulsor at him. "Hands in the air, Deadpool."

In one smooth motion, Deadpool spun around and fired a volley of bullets at the window. He leaped through the shattered glass without hesitation. Natasha had fired her gun, but the bullet only grazed the mercenary. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MR ALIVE, COPPERS!" He free fell for several stories when suddenly, someone slammed into his side, knocking him off course. "OOF!!"

_**THWIP** _

A strand of webbing hit him in the back and yanked him back up and away from the tower. "SPIDEY?!"

"HANG ON!!" Spider-man flung the mercenary high above the skyline.

Deadpool screamed in a mix of terror and surprise. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF FUCKED UP SPIDER THING? PLAY WITH YOUR PREY BEFORE YOU KILL IT?!"

"THIS IS A SAVING YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS KIND OF THING!" Spider-man shouted back, bending his body in a U-shape so he could better catch his boyfriend when he plummeted back down. "Grab on! I only have one arm to web sling with at the moment so-ARGH! WATCH THE COLLARBONE! THE COLLARBONE!" Spider-man cried out.

"SORRY! SORRY!" Deadpool looped his arms and legs around the smaller man's torso, hanging on for dear life.

Spider-man fell silent as he swung across the city. His breathing was ragged, every now and then grunting or drawing in a sharp breath. Deadpool buried his face in Spider-man's neck, feeling bad for causing the other so much pain. All of a sudden, Spider-man blacked out. Thankfully, they weren't too far above a building with a flat roof. Still, the landing was less than pleasant. The two men broke apart when they hit the roof, tumbling in opposite directions.

"Ow..." Deadpool rolled onto his back, rubbing his broken jaw. He moved it around until the bone set itself with a loud snap. Spider-man still lay motionless several feet away. Deadpool rushed to his side and carefully prodded at the arachnid's entire body, checking for broken bones. Satisfied that the other man was uninjured, Deadpool carefully picked him up bridal style.

"Hang on, buddy...just hang on."

 


	6. Honesty is the best policy

"What the actual fucking fuck did I just witness?" Tony lifted his faceplate, his eyes wide with shock. The moment Deadpool had made his grand escape, the wall-crawler had sprung from Captain America's arms. Everyone had assumed he was going to bring back the mercenary, but Spider-man ended up running away with him instead.

"I thought you said we could trust Man of Spiders," Thor glanced back at their team leader.

"I thought we could," Steve sighed, "and I still believe we can. There must be a reason he-"

"They just crashed into a building a few blocks down." Hawk Eye announced. He was half leaning out the broken window, eyes trained on the building. "And now Deadpool's dragging him off somewhere..."

"Follow them," Captain America ordered. 

* * *

Spider-man groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where...?" He sat up and looked around the room. He was in Wade's apartment. More specifically, the mercenary's bedroom. In his bed. Spider-man's shirt had been removed, his shoulder heavily bandaged.

Deadpool was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Before you ask, no I did not take off your mask. Your shirt's in the wash, though." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot," Spider-man brushed his hand over his shoulder.

"No shit. Do you want any pain killers?"

"Please." Spider-man let himself fall back onto the bed. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of his boyfriend moving around the apartment. Was Wade still his boyfriend? Hell, he shot Peter. Tried to kill him. Usually, that's the kind of thing that would prompt a breakup. So why did the arachnid just risk his life by saving Deadpool from splattering on the ground? "Fucking idiot."

"I know," Deadpool sighed, setting a bottle of pills and a glass of water on the nightstand.

"Not you. well, you are an idiot. But I was talking to myself..." Spider-man forced himself to sit up again. "Listen, Wade, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago." He reached up to take off his mask.

"Don't." Deadpool grabbed his hands. "I don't want to know."

"You need to," Spider-man protested.

"No! I think I know exactly who you are, but I don't want to be right! Please don't prove me right! I couldn't bare it!" Deadpool tightened his grip on Spider-man.

"I'm-"

"Don't say it!"

"Peter-"

" **DON'T**."

"I'm Peter Parker." Spider-man finished.

Deadpool screamed in anguish.


	7. Trust issues

"You should be resting..." Deadpool leaned in the doorway. Peter stood in front of the window, watching the sun rise. He had taken off his mask, but still wore the rest of his costume. Deadpool had left the apartment right after Peter had told him the truth. The mercenary had been gone all night.

"I can't sleep," Peter kept his back to him.

"Cause of the pain?"

"No, because I want to fucking strangle you."

"Then do it."

"I won't."

Both men were silent for a few minutes. Wade was the one to speak. "I've had my suspicions for awhile. About you."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "how long is awhile?"

"I don't know. Spider-man just always reminded me so much of Peter Parker. His voice, his mannerisms. His ass." A small smile tugged at the corners of Deadpool's lips.

"My what?"

"Sass. I said sass. Plus you're always getting hurt. You say you're just clumsy...but I find it hard to believe you accidently stabbed yourself in the side. In the same spot, that Spider-man got stabbed. In the back of my head, I've always known the truth. I just didn't want to face it." Deadpool sighed. He closed the door and took a seat on the bed.

Peter sat next to him. "You had your suspicions, yet you still tried to kill me."

"I wasn't going to kill you. Just wound. I don't know. I had a plan. Well, like 5% of a plan...but well-"

Peter leaned in real close, his hazel eyes cold and unforgiving. "If you ever do anything like that again you can be sure that I will make you regret ever meeting me. There are plenty of awful things I could do. It's taking a lot of willpower not to do some of those things now."

"You have every right to get even with me. So why don't you stop threatening me and actually do something?" Deadpool narrowed his eyes.

"Reasons," was Peter's answer. "Reason number one is because that would be abuse, which is very very wrong. Reason number two is I don't actually want to hurt you. I just want to forget that all this happened.

Deadpool held up one arm, wanting to put it around the other. "Can I?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Deadpool lowered his arm, "okay."

Peter let out a heavy breath and laid down, "this is a mess. I betrayed the Avengers. For your sorry ass." He pointed at Deadpool, giving him a nasty look along with it. "Jesus christ, I've only been an Avenger for what, twenty-four hours? If I'm still an Avenger after that little stunt." Peter threw his arms in the air. Or as much as he could throw them with his injuries.

"I'll turn myself in."

"Wait, what?"

"I want to make things right," Deadpool looked back at his boyfriend. "Turning myself in is the right thing to do isn't it?"

"They'll lock you away for good," Peter pointed out.

"It's the right thing to do isn't it?" Deadpool repeated.

"I...I guess it is..."

_**BOOM** _

The door exploded, sending shards of wood everywhere. Deadpool threw himself over Peter, shielding him from the shrapnel.

"Wade Wilson! Come out with your hands up!" Captain America called from the hallway.

"Give me a sec, Captain Underpants!" Deadpool yelled back. "Peter..." He whispered, "I'm sorry things had to be this way. I love you." Deadpool lifted his mask just enough to kiss Peter's forehead.

"You have to the count of three!" Captain America yelled.

"Keep your panties on! I'm coming!" Deadpool tugged his mask back down. Slowly, he approached the door, hands raised in surrender.

* * *

Spider-man stood stock still, watching Deadpool from the other side of a one-way mirror. Captain America had somehow convinced everyone that they could still trust Spider-man. But the vigilante knew that the Avengers only trusted their leader's word. Not the actual man in question. Any time he entered a room he was met with disgusted looks and whispers. That didn't bother him, though. What bothered him was that he didn't know exactly how much his teammates knew about him.

How many of them had seen his face? How many had heard Wade call Spider-man by his legal name? How many knew Spider-man was involved in a romantic relationship with Deadpool? Not knowing scared him.

Spider-man folded his arms across his chest. Thanks to the medical technology that the Avengers had access to, his collar bone and shoulder had been completely healed. He had been shot less than a week ago, and now all that was left was a few small scars.

Someone else entered the room. Spider-man didn't have to look up to know it was Captain America. "What's the point of all this?" He asked.

"All what?" Steve raised an eyebrow. On the other side of the glass, Black Widow had taken a seat across from Deadpool. She was asking him questions, but Spider-man couldn't hear either of them.

"She's been questioning him for almost a week. Wasn't the plan to turn him over to Nick Fury? To SHIELD? That was all a lie, wasn't it? Why are you really keeping him here?" Spider-man clarified.

Steve leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "I'll let you know when I know that I can trust you."

"You never trusted me, did you? If you did then you wouldn't have held a fake meeting about a fake mission. What's really going on, Rogers?" Spider-man's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"Prove that I can trust you. Then We'll talk." Steve glanced over at the one-way mirror.

"You personally picked me to join the Avengers. You let me live in the tower. I thought that by itself required a certain level of trust."

"Listen, kid. There are a lot of things going on that even I can't fully explain. Not yet, anyway. But I need you to go along with things. Do what I ask of you and you'll get your answers."

"This is such bullshit." Spider-man started to walk out of the room, only for Steve to catch him by the arm.

"Don't go looking for answers. You're not going to be happy with what you find," Steve warned. There was a strange look in his eyes. Was it pity? Fear? Both?

Spider-man jerked his arm free and made his way down the hallway. "I'm already unhappy with this situation. I can deal with it."


	8. Fucked up shit

_Peter was awoken by a pain in his side. "Nn..."_

_"He's awake. We need more anesthesia." A voice called from somewhere on his right._

_"Dr. Banner? Is tha' you? Whas goin' on?" Peter slurred. He struggled to open his eyes. It was so bright, and there was two of everything. The surface he was lying on was hard and cold. A thin sheet was the only thing protecting his exposed back from the unforgiving metal table. Peter wanted to know where his shirt had gone._

_"This is wrong and you know it, Stark!" Someone else hissed. It sounded like Steve, but Peter wasn't one hundred percent sure._

_"We have to do this and you know it," Stark muttered._

_"Cutting him open isn't the way to go about it." Bruce pointed out._

_Peter suddenly became aware of a new sharper pain in his abdomen. Warm liquid covered his stomach. It rolled down his sides and lapped at his arms. Someone whom he didn't recognize leaned over him, a bloodied scalpel in their hand. Peter's blood. They were dissecting him. Terror clawed at Peter's heart. "S-stop..." Peter choked out._

_"I'm not going to run all these painful tests while he's awake. Jesus christ his eyes are open! Put him back under!" Stark waved an arm frantically._

_Peter turned his head, sensing someone approaching him. "N-no...d-don't..." A needle was inserted into his arm, and everything went black._

Peter jolted awake in a cold sweat. He practically ripped off his shirt, his hands fumbling around his torso. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." He expected to find his intestines hanging out of him. For his blood to pump out onto his crisp white bed sheets. But neither of those things happened. Besides the old scars that littered the arachnid's body, his torso was unharmed. "Just a dream...just a dream...just a dream..." Peter burrowed under the covers, shaking uncontrollably. He didn't get any more sleep that night.

* * *

 

Spider-man pushed his breakfast around his plate with a fork. His side ached. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind. Spider-man shoved his plate away, feeling sick. He didn't understand why the nightmare was affecting him so much, after all, it was just a dream. Right? He rolled his mask down over his mouth and put his face in his hands.

"Morning, babe," Deadpool's hand ghosted over Spider-man's back. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. Did you sneak out just to see me?" Spider-man looked up the other man.

"I honestly didn't know you were still here, I thought they kicked you off the team." Deadpool took the seat next to him.

"Unfortunately not," Spider-man laid his head on the table.

"That's good, though. You deserve to be an Avenger, Spidey." Deadpool kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "anyway, they ran out of questions to ask me so they let me go. I thought I'd raid the kitchen before I left."

"What kind of questions?" Spider-man frowned.

"Stuff about other dimensions. Which I know a lot about," Deadpool said proudly, "they also asked about you. And our relationship."

"Do they want to know my social security number, too?" Spider-man said through gritted teeth.

Deadpool tilted his head, "are you okay? You sound like you're in pain."

"Old wound causing problems. Nothing to worry about."

Deadpool took one of Spider-man's hands in both of his. "Petey. I need you to promise me something.

Spider-man nodded slowly.

"No more secrets. If something's wrong I need you to tell me. Please, promise me that much." Deadpool whispered, "I care about you. I love you. If there's anything I can do to help...please tell me."

Spider-man sighed and told Deadpool about his nightmare, and how real it had felt.

"Show me your side," Deadpool ordered, his voice uncharacteristically serious. Spider-man lifted his shirt just enough for the other to see the thin scar running below his ribcage. "I don't remember it being that thin...it was a ragged, fucked up hole in your side. It shouldn't have healed like this." Deadpool remembered what the scar had looked like when he had patched up Spider-man's shoulder a week ago. "Where's Stark?"

"Probably in his lab," Spider-man struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't want to believe that his teammates had operated on him without his consent.

"How 'bout we pay the bastard a visit, hm?"

Spider-man pulled his shirt back down, "I'd rather not."

"Then stay here." Deadpool left the room without another word. Spider-man sighed and followed his boyfriend down the hall. "Change your mind?"

"No," Spider-man shook his head, "I'm just coming along to make sure you don't get pissy and kill someone."


End file.
